How To Make The Last Moments With You Last Forever
by HinataShouyou
Summary: Hinata has cancer and Kageyama is drowning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own That Dragon Cancer or Haikyuu!**

 _Huh. The sunset looks pretty form here. The orange glow cast on the wall. Just like his hair. Better than the muted colors of this hospital. I wonder why they chose blues and greens._

 _Hah. They._

 _The ones that choose the colors that heal._

 _Green for... life._

 _Blue... hmm...for comfort?_

 _Purple stripes to hide the stains._

 _This chair is too small and it sticks to my skin. I hate vinyl._

Kageyama gets up and starts to pace before turning back to the blue chair he once sat in moments ago.

 _Blue. Purple. Huh, the ocean maybe? No._

Under _the ocean. Silent. Warm. And salty... like tears._

Sobs rip through the silence of the room. The others tried their best to calm the small boy and comfort him until the doctors came.

 _Ugh, he wont stop crying!_

 _I don't blame him. He feels miserable. I hate that we're here. I hate that he's sick. I just want him to feel better._

He walks to the window, fists clenching so tight his nails draw blood. He tried his best to drown out the cries. But the sorrow reached deeper within him. It grasps his heart and chokes the life out of him. The sounds of the others pain echoes into his ears, clear and impossible to ignore even though the thunder crashes outside. The storm is louder than he had ever seen before.

 _I hate this room. I didn't used to. For a... for a moment it was an adventure. I was cast as the compassionate and caring friend. Holed up with his special other in a small cleft in the rocks.._

 _The storm raging. Waves ripping at the sharp, black rocks below._

 _And enveloped in my arms he feels safe._

 _And I am holding him firmly, trying not to slip._

 _Because if you hold tight enough nothing will take him._

 _Right?_

* * *

"Ok are you ready?" Kageyama asks the smaller redhead before he tosses the volleyball gently at him. Hinata watches the ball carefully before he bumped it back. Hinata giggles and claps his hands.

Kageyama's eyes light up at the sound. "Oh I love your giggle." this causes Hinata to laugh again.

* * *

Loud sobs echo through the silent room. They pierce painfully into Kageyama's ear but he clings onto Hinata's hand as he would disappear if he let go.

 _He won't. Stop. Crying..._

 _I'm hungry. I wonder if he's hungry._

Kageyama gets up and walks over to a small trey that had a few juice boxes and a bowl of fruit on it. He picks up a box and quickly returns to the redhead's side.

 _He's screaming louder._

"Hey, Hinata. Look at me. Do you want some juice?"

Hinata hits the box away. I don't catch it. It falls to the floor.

Kageyama sighs but he's not angry. He picks up another box and carefully climbs into the hospital bed, circling Hinata with his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Hinata, you have to drink something. Please. For me?" Kageyama holds up the box again. Hinata hesitates, tears still running in streams down his cheeks. But his takes the juice. He drinks it greedily.

Big. Deep. Gulps.

Kageyama chuckles quietly before he gently takes the box away. "Ok ok breathe, dumbass."

And he does.

Kageyama grabs a napkin from the small table to the side and wipes his face of snot and tears and juice.

And then he vomits. And I catch it. I always catch it.

* * *

Kageyama looked at the digital clock beside him. 11:37 p.m.

He was tired. Hinata's screams and cries prevented him from sleeping. He gets up and takes Hinata's hand in his. He squeezes it but Hinata doesn't squeeze back. He just continues to cry as if Kageyama wasn't there.

"I know you're thirsty, Hinata, but you'll throw it up. It's so late, Hinata. Please stay still and try to go to sleep. I can't hold you right now." Kageyama is close to tears himself. "I can't... I can't make you feel better."

Kageyama can only take a few more minutes of that heart-wrenching sound before he gets up. "Screw what the doctors say. It's ok, Hinata. I'm here. I'm holding you. It's all going to be ok."

Kageyama shakes. He weeps. He prays. He pleads. He needs... peace.

Hinata's crying just gets worst. His pain gets worst. Kageyama can't handle it.

 _I am empty. You are...I don't know all that You are there. I want You here. I want You to call him. I cannot. And You've brought us this far. He's still here. Not dead. Not there with You. Oh God, I want him here with me. Please._

Hinata stops crying. Kageyama looks up in disbelief. Then he smiles. And cries.

 _Peace. He sleeps... Thank You._

* * *

 **Based off the game That Dragon Cancer.**

 **(its a really great game about a young boy with cancer. I suggest you look it up!)**

 **:)**

 **Tell me if you would like this to continue. Some things included if I do:**

 **1\. what happened before Hinata is in the hospital**

 **2\. and... afterwards**

 **3\. maybe some in between bits of kagehina and the others and what they are thinking**

 **!Make note that I took almost all the dialog from the game.! none of this is mine!**


End file.
